Wish
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: She found it funny that he was the one that showed up in her window on her wedding night and gave her a sunflower... Litish. oneshot.


**Aki- **Just a little Litish oneshot...**

* * *

**

**Wish**

She twirled around in front of the mirror, the layers of tulle twirling around her as she did so. Picking up a fake bouquet madder of ribbons and bows from her bridal shower off her dresser, she threw it over her head to roll off her bed when it landed.

A snickering from behind her caught her attention and she turned on her heal, surprised to find a familiar face in the open window.

"Jess?!"

He smiled at her from where he leaned on the window sill. "Hey, Rory."

"Wha… What are you doing here," she said, walking over to him.

"Just here to wish a bride some good luck," he said, eyeing her outfit. "Though I do have to say that you are getting ready a bit early."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to… see what it was like, one last time before the ceremony, you know," she explained, a little blush creeping on her cheeks for being catch in such a foolish position. "Do I look pretty?" she added, lifting up her shirt a bit to demonstrate to her dress.

"You always look beautiful," he replied easily. Rory looked away from his piercing gaze which making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Um," she started stupidly, trying to break the uneasy silence that had fallen between them. "How'd you find out?"

"Luke," Jess answered automatically. "He sort of, mentioned in a passing…"

"I'm sorry we didn't invite you, but it was have been…" she trailed off nervously.

"Ah, you wouldn't want blond dickhead to get angry because your ex-boyfriend showed up to the wedding….that is if he even remembers me. He was pretty drunk that night."

"Jess…" Rory reprimanded.

"Sorry, do you not want me insulting your husband-to-be?" he said in a not-too-sorry tone.

Rory smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Jess."

He nodded in agreement. "By the way, I got you something." He disappeared from the window for a moment as he presumably picked something up from the ground. When he returned he held out a single sunflower to her.

She took it. "I love sunflowers," she muttered to herself, entranced by it.

"I know," replied Jess.

"We're having roses at the wedding," she said, more to herself then to Jess as she idly finger a petal ready to fall off the head.

He cocked his head. "I thought you hated roses."

"I don't _hate_ roses," she retorted.

"I believe your exact words were that they were overrated, overpriced, thorny, weeds," Jess said with a smirk.

"Exactly, I didn't say 'hate' in there once…" she defended before resigning, "Emily and Shira helped plan the weddings."

"Ah," said Jess, understanding. "So that explains the dress."

"I thought you said I looked beautiful in it?" retorted Rory.

"You look beautiful with or without the dress, which seems a bit… you know…"

"What?"

"Poofy and fancy for you. I'd always expected to pick a simpler dress."

Rory's eyes narrowed keenly. "Expected…? Have you thought about this before?"

"Maybe once or twice," he mumbled in an embarrassed response.

"Jess…" she said, putting a hand over her heart. "That's so sweet…. What else did you think about?"

"Umm…," started Jess nervously, unsure whether to proceed, but Rory's anxious eyes made him, "I always assumed that you would have the ceremony and reception in town… out in the square under the gazebo. Practically everyone in town would be there, whether you invited them or not…"

"Of course," agreed Rory with a chuckle.

"You would wear your hair down," he said, reaching out a playing with a loose strand of Rory's hair for a moment. "It was spring, just when all the flowers were blooming…." He trailed off.

"Who was the groom?" asked Rory.

Jess looked her in the eye and said sadly, "I think you know." He turned his gaze away from her again.

"I- I can't believe you thought about all of that," said Rory in an amazed whisper. "You never seemed like the type to…." She trailed off, not knowing how to complete her sentence. Seemed like the type to fanaticize about their wedding day… to be romantic… to even want to get married. She realized how wrong her judgments were. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but he did hold on to his love for her for years. He was the one that showed up in her window on her wedding night and gave her a sunflower.

"Jess…"

"Just… forget it," he said, his tone suddenly harsher, as though an automatic response top being so open just a few moments ago. Rory was taken back.

"Thanks for coming anyway, and for the flower," said Rory wearily, no liking that Jess and reverted inward as he so often did when they were dating, as she set the sunflower carefully onto her bed

He was silent. Then… "I guess I better be going. You need your beauty sleep for your big day."

He turned from the window and started back across the lawn, pulling his jacket tighter across his shoulders as a slow, cold, late-night drizzle began to fall.

"Jess!" he paused and turned around to see her leaning out the window, the rain falling on her messy hair and bare shoulders. She looked ready to climb out the window if the dress hadn't been impeding her.

"Wait," she pleaded in a quieter, almost desperate tone.

"Yes," he asked, taking a few steps back towards her.

"Um," Rory played with her half a size too big gold engagement ring absently, avoiding her ex-lovers eyes.

"Rory…?" she asked tentatively and a bit annoyed.

"I want you to know… That sometimes…" she said, looking up at him finally, tears welling in her eyes. She stood there, halfway out the window, in her wedding dress, her engagement ring on her finger, ready to swear herself to _him_ until death do they part "That sometimes," she repeated, holding back a sob, "I wish it were you."

Jess stared back at her before replying, "…Yeah, me too."


End file.
